Moons and stars
by gryffindorkable
Summary: Their story was never a love story, but it was a story about love set to a background of war and mischief and friendship. Wolfstar.


_The story is mine, but most of the locations, characters etc, are property of our queen JKR. First ever fic, please review :)_

If you inquired, most people would probably tell you that you couldn't get two boys more different than Black and Lupin. One wiry and fair, the other broader and darker. The prefect and Hogwarts' most notorious prankster. Lupin's wry smile to Black's roaring outbursts of laughter. Recklessness bordering on stupidity from the pureblood and constant caution from the werewolf. But look closer and they were much the same. Both brave and loyal and kind and smarter than half the school put together. They both had chewed nails and dimples when they laughed and the same sparkle in their eyes when they pulled off one of many pranks. But those were the things that most people didn't notice because those were the kind of things you only noticed about people you were in love with. And for many years Remus and Sirius didn't notice these things about each other. And then they did.

For Remus, it started in fourth year. He'd sat cross legged on an uncomfortable wooden bench in the quidditch changing rooms, chatting to James and Sirius as they changed after a particularly grueling training session. Remus remembered it having been a frigid day and despite his many layers of thick woolen jumpers, he'd been freezing and grumpy. He'd thought nothing of sitting there whilst they'd changed. They were roommates and best friends and he'd done it a hundred times before, but something was different this time, when Sirius pulled off his sweat stained shirt and the breath caught in Remus' throat, cutting off whatever unimportant thing he'd been about to say. Remus had always known that Sirius was attractive, but he'd also known that James was attractive and the sight of his naked torso wasn't sending a million questions racing through Remus' mind. Remus had been unusually quiet for the rest of the day and it didn't take him as long as one might think to accept his feelings. He supposed this also explained the pathetic sort of flip flops his stomach did around Sirius and the ridiculous lengths he would often go to in order to please him, when similar requests from James or Peter would've probably earned them a pleasant "piss off." That though immediately brought a whole load of new problems. The special treatment he'd been giving Sirius couldn't have gone unnoticed by his friends. Peter perhaps might remain ignorant, but James wouldn't have missed a thing. Remus' stomach churned at the thought. He'd known he'd liked guys since a kiss from a muggle boy on holiday, Christmas of third year, but he'd hoped to keep it a secret, at least for a little while longer.

"Not just a werewolf," Remus thought bitterly, "not just a queer werewolf, but a werewolf with a huge crush on his bloody best friend."

Remus spoke to James that very evening. Sirius was off, stealing food from the kitchens or meeting some girl somewhere, and it pained Remus to admit to himself how much he despised the idea of the latter. Frank and Peter were gone too, who knew where, but all Remus cared about at that moment was the fact that he had a chance to speak to James alone. James was flicking through a textbook, flipping the pages lazily, and reading very little of the text when Remus spoke up.

"I know you know"

His voice was barely above a whisper and the second after he said it, he hoped that James hadn't heard, but the room was silent and the words hung in the air.

James' eyes were cautious and a little confused as he replied coolly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it," Remus snapped, his voice irate, "you clearly knew how I felt long before I did."

James' face relaxed despite Remus' tone, and his face became fixed in his usual smirk, that at that particular moment made Remus want to punch him.

"Took you long enough to work it out didn't it?"

Strangely enough, Remus' urge to hit him, was now joined by the urge to hug him.

"So wait, you don't mind then?" He asked, his voice incredulous.

"Of course I don't you idiot. Why would I? Can't say I approve of your choice though, I mean why not me? We all know I'm the handsome one." As if to demonstrate his point, he placed a hand on his hip and pouted seductively(or so he thought) at Remus.

Remus nestled his face into his duvet to stifle his laughter and hide his broad grin. James didn't care, he really didn't. He felt like he was in second year again, when his friends discovered the truth about his condition and he'd been sure he'd lost them forever. But just like now, James had proven him wrong and Remus almost wanted to cry with happiness. Emotional and heartfelt thanks came to Remus' mind, but instead he responded with, "why didn't you tell me?"

"They're your feelings mate, don't blame me," said James, putting up his hands in mock surrender. " I may have been dazzlingly clever enough to put two and two together, but I thought you had to sort out your feelings for yourself."

Remus laughed again, feeling the weight on his chest lessen with relief. Even the thoughts of Padfoot's obvious heterosexuality didn't weigh him down. It was a crush after all, a stupid crush that would go away in time...

For Sirius it was much later and less sudden. Sirius was never knocked out by his sudden feelings for Remus, rather they crept up on him, over a manner of years really, and Sirius' reaction was much less accepting. Understandable of course, considering the fact that his realization that he liked Remus was also a realization that he like guys, and that was a lot to handle all at once. Sirius of course had responded in a calm and mature manner by punching his best friend in the face, then a wall and then storming into the forbidden forest cursing loudly. But then again, love was a tricky thing to get right and neither Remus' or Sirius' realization of it was the start or end of it. This however is the start and end of it and everything in between.


End file.
